There are many circumstances where systems for performing analytical procedures involve equipment, such as an analyzer, designed to read disposable cartridges. Known systems and devices performing analytical procedures involving liquids contain liquid reagents handled by the analyzer. In many cases it is preferable to have analyzers without liquid handling functions to reduce cost, complexity and maintenance. Consequently, it is desirable to include liquid storage capabilities in the disposable cartridges.
Several types of analytical systems have been developed in the past, using disk-type cartridges, such as those described in WO2008057000. Different implementations have been developed to store liquids in storage receptacles on cartridges and then open those storage receptacles when the analysis is to be performed. One of these implementations in described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,053. Other implementations make use of active elements for opening the liquid storage receptacles, namely by action of optical radiation. One of these implementations is described in WO2010084190.
All of these implementations have significant limitations due to their intrinsic complexity, either in their production processes or in their required level of user interaction.